The Truth
by Netto-chan
Summary: No one really knows to much about Raika. His past just seems to be a mystery. Until Raika's sister comes to town. Will Lan and Chaud finally learn the past of their teammate? Romance later on maybe


Netto-chan: I've been trying to draw Laika for some reason lately XD So I decided to make a fanfic about him. The fan character in here ish actually the outcome of a very epic failure of a picture that was supposed to be Laika. Ended up being someone completely different XD. I'm gonna be using the English names for this story.

I do not own Megaman nt warrior~

____________________________________________________________________________

The sunlight shined through the window of the Sharo netsavior's apartment. The mint-green haired teenager groaned and sat up in his bed. He looked over at the clock it read 6:45am Sat. He sighed, he would have to get up soon to go to Scilabs in about an hour anyways so he got up. He started to get ready was thankful that Chaud was paying for him to live in this apartment, it was a pretty big apartment. It had a full kitchen, a large living room area, a master sized bedroom and one bathroom.

Raika was about fully ready when he heard a beeping coming from his room. He walked into his room and grabbed his PET. "What is it Searchman?" He asked his navi who appeared on the screen.

"You've got an e-mail, and it doesn't say who it's from. I'll bring it up." He said in his normal emotionless tone. Soon the screen with Searchman moved aside as the email came up on the screen. Raika read it over.

'_Dear Rai,_

_I've finally found you big brother! You one hard guy to track down you know that? You're in Dentech city, of all places? Who would of guessed? I'm on my way there right now for a new job! If you're not too busy could you come and pick me up at the airport? I'll be there at eleven or noon. Please come, I wanna see you again._

_Love from your little sister,_

_Ki'_

Raika read the email over a few times. After like the tenth time, he finally realized it was from her. The little sister he had been avoiding for like what? Almost 4 years now. Suki. **(It was Tsuki but it's said the same so yeah, doesn't really matter.) **He sighed and grabbed his combat boots and put them on.

"Raika?" Searchman asked, wondering why his net-op hadn't said something since he read the e-mail.

"It's from Suki, Searchman…" Raika mumbled as he stood up and grabbed his green PET. "Call the commander and tell him I'm not coming in today."

Searchman was silent for a moment before nodding and doing as he was told. Raika looked over at the clock, 7:30am. He then looked at the calendar above his clock, it was July 5. A few days away from his most hated day. 'Just Great….Today's gonna be a long day.' He said before walking out of the room, grabbing his coat and left the apartment, locking it behind him.

_~*~_

"How is this a mission?! We're just going to pick someone up?" Lan complained as he rode in Chaud's limo to the Dentech city airport.

"Stop your complaining." Chaud said. Lan huffed and decided to change the subject.

"Well, who are we picking up? It better be someone important, I was supposed to be hanging out with my friends for the entire weekend." He said crossing his arms.

"If they weren't important, we wouldn't be doing this now would we?" Chaud snapped back at him and continued before Lan could yell at him. "I have a picture with me." Chaud took out a picture from his jacket pocket and handed it to Lan. Lan took it and looked it over, his eyes widen.

"It looks like Raika." And it was true, the person in the picture had looked almost exactly like him! But the person was shorter, and had dark violet eyes. The person had the same colored hair, same length and style. They wore a white hat with white, black tipped cat ears on it. An oversized white button up shirt and baggy blue jeans. Lan also noticed the black chocker and gloves. "What's his name?" He asked after looking over the picture.

"**Her** name is Suki. Apparently she's a genius from Sharo who has been studying multiple subjects about the net, navis, crossfusion, you name it. She's been hired for Scilabs." Chaud explained and Lan's jaw dropped, not just cause of all the things this kid was studying, but the fact that it was a girl! She looked entirely like a guy! Though the hat is sorta out of place. Lan's thoughts were distracted by the limo stopping and someone opening the door.

Chaud and Lan stepped out of the limo and walked to the front of the building. "When is she supposed to get here?" Lan asked as they stood outside of the airport entrance.

"Any minute now…" Chaud looked at his watch and it showed 11:30am. Suki was supposed to be here either in a few minutes or at noon.

"Chaud? Lan? What are you doing here?" The two teens turned to their left to see Raika.

"Raika!" Lan said going over to his friend. "We're supposed to be picking someone up, what about you?"

"I'm here picking someone up as well…"

"Is that why Searchman called and told us you couldn't make it?" Chaud added in and Raika nodded.

"Who are you picking up?" Raika asked and Lan handed the picture that he still had in his hands to Raika. He took it and looked it over, his eyes widen. "Are you sure this is the person you're picking up?" he asked, his voice a little shaky. Lan looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah, do you know her? She's from Sharo right?" Lan asked.

"Yeah I know her…..She e-mailed me this morning, telling me to pick her up."

"Well, I guess she didn't know we were coming then." Chaud said sighing. "How do you know her anyways?"

"Well…uh…." Raika was at a loss for words, how was he supposed to explain this?! The two teens looked up at the older net savior. "It's a long story…."

"Big brother!!!!!" A scream came from behind Raika. He froze, he knew that voice to late. He turned around only to be tackled by someone. Raika and the person fell to the ground, with the person on top. Raika was about the pound the person who tackled him but the he recognized who it was.

"Suki….get off of me! You're making a scene!" He yelled at the person on top of him as a few people stared and walked off. He watched as the person with a white cat hat get off of him and smile down at him.

"Sorry Rai." Suki said hold a hand out to Raika, offering help to him. Any other time, place or person, Raika would have refused. But seeing the situation, he took Suki's hand and pulled himself up.

"Raika…you have sister?!" Lan shouted at him. The younger light green haired teen hind behind Raika, peaking around his arm, seeing as she was only Chaud's height.

"Don't be so loud Lan." Chaud said before walking forward. "Care to explain Raika?"

Raika sighed. "I'll explain later. Shouldn't we be getting to Scilabs?" He avoided the subject. Chaud silent sighed and nodded before looking at Suki who still hid shyly behind Raika. Raika looked back at his sister and sighed again. "Forgive her, she's extremely shy." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of her. "Don't be rude, introduce yourself." He scolded her and she looked up at Raika before facing Chaud and Lan with her hands in her pockets

"I-I'm Suki, Raika's little sister. It's a p-pleasure to meet you both." She said, trying not to stutter too much.

"I'm Lan Hikari! Nice to meet ya!" Lan said with his usual hyperness.

"Forgive him." Chaud said before continueing. "I'm Chaud Blaze. We were sent to pick you up and bring you to Scilabs."

"Wha? Already? I wanted to spend time with Rai first." She whined looking up at Raika.

"We'll go somewhere after we go to Scilabs." Raika told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise, now let's get going." Raika said before dragging Suki to his motorcycle and handed her a helmet.

"Well, let's head back to the limo." Chaud said before walking to the limo, Lan close behind.

'Wow, this is gonna be a weird day…'Lan thought as he looked out of the limo window and saw Raika on his motorcycle with Suki holding onto him with a smile on her face.


End file.
